Falling Slowly
by ReginaCaelum
Summary: All it takes is one glance at the lightening for her to move in front of him. Because that's what she always does: act impulsively. Kinda-sorta Makorra one-shot.


**Disclaimer: disclaimed**

Oh my God only two episodes have aired and I am shipping Makorra harder than Zutara WTF IS GOING ONNNNNN

Also, listen to the song "Falling Slowly" when reading, if you like.

* * *

><p>When Korra first sees the lightening, sheer panic strikes her. Later, she reflects that it's probably Aang's from when he fought Princess Azula, but her only coherent thought as her opponent turned his attention to her teammate was, <em>oh shit. <em>

Mako is busy kicking ass but he's only one second away from turning and seeing the electricity flying at him, but Korra knows—even without Aang's entire memory—that lightening will move faster than even that. So she does what she always does: acts impulsively.

Meaning, she takes the hit for him.

Incidentally, this involves elbowing him rather roughly out of the way, but she doesn't see his golden eyes flash with anger, incidentally, but almost immediately terror when he catches sight of the lightening. But she doesn't see this because she's concentrating harder than she ever has before in her life, remembering everything she knows about lightening. Unfortunately, it isn't much.

When it hits her, she blacks out. At least, that's what it feels like. For a second, it burns like someone is ripping her body up from the inside-out and she wants to scream in agony. Her vision turns white and a moment later, a handsome young man (reminding her, strangely, of Mako) is standing in front of her in an awkward waterbending stance with his feet wide and arms out. His hands move in, and out, in, and out. She can't hear his words but in a flash she knows who it is: Fire Lord Zuko.

Which means this is Aang's memory, and he is telling—or, rather _showing _her what to do. Then she opens her eyes. Her body moves of its own accord. Two of her fingers point, lightening collected on her fingertips, and with her leg in tune, she _pushes _it forward, up, and then it's flying from her hand and harmlessly striking a wall above the stands. The earth absorbs it easily, and when the buzzing fades, there is silence.

Still acting on instinct, Korra draws water from beneath her and attacks her stunned opponents, throwing them off the arena in much the same way as she did her first match. The man who tried to kill Mako looks at her with a mixture of shock and hatred as he falls.

The stands explode with noise the same second she stumbles. Mako's there, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling hers over his head. "Whoa there," he murmurs, and maybe it's just the adrenalin, but has his voice always been that soft?

Her legs are only a little shaky, but Mako holds her all the same. Bolin is a bundle of excitement and Korra lets his enthusiasm wash over her as the Fire Ferrets make their way back to the locker rooms. When she tries to take her helmet off, she realizes her fingers are shaking. Without her asking, Mako gently undoes the clasp and pulls it off.

"—and then you just _moved _like _this _and _caught _it and—"

"Bolin, will you go get Korra some water?" Mako asks. The earthbender sulks a bit at being interrupted but Korra really does look pale, so he goes without complaint.

When he leaves, Mako stands in front of her. "Have you ever done that before?" he all but growls.

Korra's been in this situation before; she knows where this is going. "He was going for _you_," she snarls, "So stop being a jerk about it and just say thank you."

He doesn't bat an eye. "_Have _you?" he presses.

"No, but—"

Her words are cut off as he reaches down and quite literally scoops her into a hug. She's frozen for a second and he's practically holding her up, but after a moment she tentatively returns the embrace. When he exhales, her neck gets goose bumps. "I thought you weren't going to open your eyes," he murmurs into her hair.

She frowns. "Mako, I—"

Then just as suddenly as it began, the hug ends. "Just—don't do it again," he informs her gruffly, setting her back down and walking to the lockers.

"You know I will," she replies flippantly, and they both know she's not just talking about catching lightening.

But then Bolin in back with his excitement and water and Korra is weary but happy and Mako is quiet and pensive.

Like normal.

* * *

><p>A little meh on the ending, but whatever.<p>

Inspired by .com/?qh=§ion=&q=legend+of+korra#/d4bydst . Awesome picture.

Anyway, first Korra FF, so reviews would really be appreciated!


End file.
